You Do Not Date Bookworms!
by HazelMidnight17
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is an insufferable know it all! She always has to be right and is utterly obnoxcious! Although she does have a nice smile...and pretty brown eyes.  Ron's P.O.V, R/H


_**A/N this a brand new story! I've never really read or written a Romione before and I especially haven't written first person..like ever! I don't know, is this worth continuing?Well, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE Review! :) 3 ~Hazel**_

I smiled and waved at Hermione. She turned her frizzy brown locks, and flashed a timid look my way.

"Ronald! I've been looking all over this platform for you! Where's Harry?" She said persistently. I brushed my hands through my orange hair.

Hermione was so beautiful, even when she was a nag. Processing what I had just said I realized, just that, Hermione could be the most annoying person I'd ever met!

I shrugged. "No idea, maybe he'll meet us once we get on the train?"

"Well then, let's get going!" Hermione said, she grabbed my hand and ran for the train. I could feel my face getting warmer and redder, thank god she was too busy pushing us through the crowd to notice.

She was fumbling through the sea of families that swarmed the train. Causing her to trip over a short boy's luggage case.

"Ouch!" She muttered. I looked down at her, for a second I thought I saw a flash of pain...weakness. At that very moment Hermione seemed more like a regular human, then ever before. As if she too, could be vulnerable, and sensitive. I'd never in my entire life seen her in this position.

I reached my hand out to her, and she placed her own gently into mine. She lifted herself up with some support and whatever pain she had before vanished.

We just stood there, now with both of our hands locked...

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>s we arrived to the entrance of the train, I maneuvered closer to her side and tried to put my arm around her then quickly pulled back. What if she didn't like me like that?

But before to long, my annoying sister ran up to us and took all of Hermione's attention. I followed after them grumbling to myself, why can't girls walk on their own? Or why couldn't little sister just play dolls in their room?

I gave Ginny a stern look, she caught my glance and stuttered to Hermione, "OH! I've just remembered I have to go and...find Harry!" She ducked past us and ran in the opposite direction.

I took Hermione's attention once more and boarded the train in search of a carriage. We found a free spot for the two of us to sit in. Hermione sat across from me, beside the window. She was unpacking a large textbook when Harry stepped in, and closed the glass door behind him. "Do I have the story for you or what!" He said.

* * *

><p>"So then, Vile Vernon reached into his pocket to get a lighter. Wouldn't you know that the lighter turned itself on! It burned a huge hole in his trousers!" Harry exclaimed. He often told Hermione and I, animated tales and silly misadventures that occurred when at Privet Drive.<p>

The two of us always listened, and always fed into Harry's eagerness. As his best friends that was our job, but every once and a while it became tiring. To hear about all the cooky and crazy things that Harry had going on in his life. I mean, the most entertaining story I would be able to tell was probably just that the milk in my cereal this morning had been troll bogies ( Thanks to Fred and George of course!).

Harry smoothed his shiny black hair, and cleared his throat. I watched as he stood up and opened the latch of the compartment door, "Well, apparently Neville has gotten an exclusive Chocolate Frog collector card. So...I'll just be on my way...If anyone needs me..." He paused, as if he was waiting for me and Hermione to protest. Or beg for his presence.

"Okay, we'll be here when you get back." Hermione mumbled through her book.

I nodded my head and Harry closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell. I love Harry, I really do...but, he's always the star. I mean why does he get all the attention." I said, thinking out loud.<p>

"Ronald, the two of you are very different, if not anywhere alike. Harry was a star since he was only but a child. I think he subconciously craves attention now. But no matter what, you're still the modest one." Her soft voice rang. Hermione's words were soothing, and made me feel somewhat better.

I stood up and nonchalantly sat down beside her. She turned her head, and those big brown eyes just stared at me. Her lips appeared to be so soft, they were thin and pale, but also full. She bit her lip, and I pondered, if only for a minute...What would it be like to kiss her?

I snapped backwards quickly...

Ronald Billius Weasley, you do not date bookworms.


End file.
